White Balloons
by Wayward Faye
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hiei's returned to the human world after leaving Mukuro. He becomes bored. Everyone has moved on with there lives. Will he, like them be happy with a calm life? Can this frail girl that shows up help him and show him something new?
1. Summer Haze

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character's of Yu Yu Hakusho they are owned by the original author. I only own the characters that I create.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction in a while. I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback. I just realized that this chapter is short so I promise the other ones will longer. Please feed my belly with rates and reviews :]

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Haze<strong>

Spring had finally ended and the weighted heat of summer moved over the Tokyo streets. Waves of clear heat hovered over the pavement as the cars stood still in time. Horns blared under the palms of the impatient drivers trying to make their way home to find relief in their air conditioned apartments.

Watching them go about their every-day routine, as if it were a religion they subconsciously followed, he scoffed. What a pitiful race they were. How oblivious they were to dangers that could lurk around every corner. He despised them. Humans. Weak, pathetic, miserable creatures. It amused him how vulnerable they were. He could take so many of them to the end of the worthless lives with so much as a muscle twitch.

Smirking, the thought of ridding the universe of humans amused him. He hated living in this foul smelling world where the humans dwelled. The only reason he had stayed in this wretched place was because of his sister. She had grown attached to the humans. The one that she was most attached to was the one that he had despised from the moment he met him.

His smirk morphed into a grimace. He hated thinking of how his sister fell for this pathetic excuse for a human. Clutching his fist he forced the thought away to the back corner of his mind. He knew it would be back, but for now he just wanted to watch the humans scurry like soft shelled ants in silence.

Soon all the cars had filtered out of their blocks on the highway grid. The sun started to set in the west as a few birds flew by making black shadows on the building wall. Quietly, he sat studying the slowness that followed the evening rush. The heat had died down along with the brightness of the sun. It seemed to him that the humans died with the sun each day. They weren't like his kind.

So many like him could thrive in darkness. Thrive without all the necessities that these urchins became to rely on. Stupid things such as cell phones, cars, or anything to do with their mechanical technology. It was all so unneeded. They no longer had their instincts to help them. It was a waste, the way that they tried to make their race more advanced than others of their species. To him, they were no more advanced than the animals that inhabited the very same world they did.

Turning away from the orange sun in the sky, he jumped stealthily from building to building. It was time to visit the fox. It had been a while since he had talked to someone. He was sure that the fox had some type of news from Koenma or the old hag his sister was staying with. As much as he hated being here, he was still working off his punishment for Koenma. Though only a toddler in appearance, Koenma wasn't stupid. Koenma knew that if he was to keep him under his watchful eye, he would have to remain in the Human World where he couldn't hide easily. The toddler would probably just sick the fox and the spirit detective after him if he tried to flee anyway.

He growled slightly. How he hated being Koenma's puppet. It was true that he had many crimes against him in both the Demon World and the Human World but as far as he was concerned the Dark Tournament, Hunting down Sensui, and competing in the Three Kings Saga should have been enough to pay off his debt. He hadn't been sent on any missions for the brat lately, though he would much prefer a mission rather than being stuck here with the humans. It's been a long time since he slit the throat of his enemies or even bloodied his knuckles on someone's face. There had been the occasional low D-Class demons that slipped though the barrier every now and then but they were hardly a challenge. Maybe he would pick a fight with that idiot his sister had a soft spot for.

The wind blew his black robe as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. It was the easiest way for him to travel without being seen by the humans. Though in his appearance, he didn't look much different than the humans. They might have picked up on his small fangs or his red eyes or perhaps in a rare event, if the band around his forehead were to fall off they would see his Jagan. He smirked. Seeing a third eye would just scare them. It was funny how little they knew about what else was out there besides their own little world.

It wasn't much farther to the fox's house. He would just let himself in the window until he came next door. His red eyes scanned a small store front that was filled with colorful vegetation. It had seemed that over these past 5 years the fox was using his powers to create a business and fit in with these humans.

He had no idea why the fox wanted so badly to fit in with the humans. Even though the fox was a powerful demon, he had grown attached to the humans that had raised him. What a waste. The fox was just as powerful as he was, maybe even more so. There was no reason for him to fit in here. Maybe, the fox still had some of his debts to pay to Koenma as well.

Letting out a breath he sighed. It didn't matter to him anyway what the fox did. As soon as he could, he would leave this place and take his sister with him. Going back to the Demon World he could do more meaningful things like fighting with upper class demons, instead of just sitting here in this boring world thinking to himself as he studied the humans.

He spotted the fox stepping out of his shop and locking up. Then the sounds of small foot steps padded their way towards the fox. Having keen senses the fox looked up to the person approaching him. It was a tiny frail looking girl. No doubt she was a human. It seemed to him that she was much weaker than the average human. The fox smiled at her. This must be another human that the fox grew attached to.

He listened to their conversation.

The girl looked up at the fox. Her face flushed and out of breath. Quietly, she said, "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late."

The fox chuckled. "Not a problem. I was beginning to wonder where you were. I'll fetch your balloon for you." The girl nodded shyly looking away and towards the ground.

The red headed fox went back into his shop. The little human stood there outside his shop awkwardly as she looked around. She looked so very weak to him. He thought that most humans were weak but this girl was much weaker than most. She was also so terribly thin and almost sickly looking.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It seemed to him that this human couldn't even take care of herself, never mind defend herself if the need be. Why would the Creator give life to such pitiful, weak things?

Just then the fox returned. He handed the girl a small balloon filled with air instead of helium. The balloon was small but in the girl's hand it seemed larger than it really was.

"Here you are," the fox said.

The girl bowed slightly in thanks. "Thank you very much." She reached into her pocket and handed the fox 25 yen.

The fox smiled and took the money. "You're very welcome. You take care now Kiyoko."

The girl slightly smiled. "You as well," and with that she turned and hurried away.

Once again the fox turned around and locked the door to his shop. Jumping down from the building he had been watching from he appeared beside the fox.

"Why hello there Hiei. What brings you here?" the red head asked.

"Hn. I was just checking in that's all."

Smiling the fox said, "Well then why don't you come in for some tea?" He walked to the door that was about 5 meters away from his shop door. The fox had found a useful place to dwell. It was attached to his shop on the left hand side of the building. The part in which he resided was two stories and seemed to suit him. The first floor was used as a sort of storage for things the fox kept in his shop. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

He followed the fox into the home and up to his apartment. Immediately, he walked to the window and crossed his arms as he stared out.

The sound of a faucet was heard from the kitchen area. Soon the sound changed to the clicking of a pilot light and a small flame igniting. As he stared out the window he saw the reflection of the red head appear. Turning he merely glanced at the fox.

"Who was that Kurama? Another worthless human that you've grown soft for?"

Closing his eyes and signing Kurama crossed his arms casually over his chest. "I suppose you could say that. She comes into my shop to buy a small white balloon everyday. "I only know her as a regular patron of my shop."

Hiei studied the fox carefully, and just turned to look out the window. He had nothing else to say about the subject.

Kurama watched as the small fire demon turned back to look out the window. He smiled inwardly. He knew that Hiei was curious about this human.

"You know she'll be back tomorrow," he stated perhaps to get some inkling of curiosity from his friend.

"Hn. Why would I care?" Hiei responded without turning from the window.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't," he said slightly smiling. "I assume you came to see if anything new has occurred."

At that Hiei turned slightly to face the fox.

Sighing Kurama ran his fingers through his red hair. "Well it seems that everything is going smoothly. Koenma has nothing of importance that he can't handle himself." He knew that's all the fire demon wanted to hear but he continued. "Yusuke and Keiko stopped by a week ago…"

Giving a sideways glance, Hiei looked at the fox demon. "Is that so?" Maybe the spirit detective had some news to break his boredom.

"Yes," Kurama said as the whistle for the kettle blew on the stove. He walked off to the kitchen and turned the burner off causing the whistle to die down.

Waiting for the fox to return Hiei glanced around in mild amusement. The fox had quite a collection of books around his living room. The books were all filed on bookshelves that were kept clean of dust. Then something caught his eye. On top of these bookshelves were small frames with pictures in them.

_The phone rang._

In one frame there was a picture of the fox's human family. Hiei just stood there staring at it. The picture made him sick. How could these humans get to the fox? A once and powerful demon tamed by such weak creatures. He then glanced at the picture in the next frame. It was the picture that he had reluctantly taken with everyone after they had won the Dark Tournament. He studied everyone's faces. Everyone seemed happy even himself, though he would never admit it.

Had he gone soft like the fox? It was true that he had come to befriend the spirit detective and the others. _But, that is out of respect…_ he told himself. They were all great fighters; even that oaf had his purpose. These weren't average humans so he allowed himself to become slightly attached. His eyes then glanced to Yusuke and the human Keiko. Yusuke's arm was around her and they both smiled. He didn't know much about human affection and he didn't want to.

Pushing the thought from his mind he studied the last picture on the bookcase. In fact it wasn't even a picture. It was a small pressed flower. He couldn't think of the name of the flower, it wasn't his area of expertise. It was the fox's. The flower was a bluish purple in color having large heart shaped like petals. In the corner of the paper the flower was pressed to, there was a small sketch of a balloon.

"Kiyoko gave that to me," came the fox's voice from behind him. He had been too deep in thought that he had not noticed the fox had entered the room?

Holding out a mug Kurama offered Hiei a cup of tea. He looked from the cup to the fox's face. Taking the hint Kurama place the mug on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Why would I care who gave it to you? Now what is this news Kurama? I don't have all day." He was slightly agitated that the red head had caught him looking at the pictures.

Still in his work clothes Kurama sat on the couch. Sighing, the fox leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. He took a sip of his tea.

He felt restless. He could tell by the delay that it was something Kurama didn't want to tell him. He clenched his jaw trying to stay calm.

"So? Are you going to tell me fox?" he asked a little irritated that the fox hesitated.

"Well, it's not bad news. It's quite the opposite actually. You see Yusuke and Keiko are having a child," Kurama said studying the fire demon.

There was a long pause. "Well it's about damn time," Hiei stated not to amused with the news. It meant there would be another human that he had to accept. He honestly didn't know how to react. Yusuke was after all a friend and Keiko; well she was just another common human. He didn't despise her like he did most humans but he didn't form a friendship with her either. He supposed he was glad for the spirit detective, but he couldn't manage to show it.

"Is that all?" he asked hiding his face from the fox by retreating back to the window. He felt the fox trying to search his mind but he just blocked his access.

Sighing Kurama said "I suppose." There was another long pause. "You're not upset are you?" the fox asked trying to gage the feelings of his friend.

"What do I care what the detective does. This doesn't affect me so it's not my concern. "With that he slid the window open. Hopping up on the ledge he jumped from the second story window. As soon as he hit the pavement he sprinted away, leaving the fox alone in his apartment.

The night was slightly humid as he ran towards the park. His mind has blank as he ran to the tree that he stayed in every night since he came to this place. He could see the tree approaching rapidly as he drew nearer.

_Why should I care if the detective has a child?_

With a flash he jumped up into the tree and landed on a thick branch. Immediately he settled down against the trunk leaning his katana against his chest. He raised one leg to remain balanced as he continued to think.

His mind stirred as he tried to tell himself he didn't care that everyone was moving on with their lives, but for some reason he did care. Try as hard as he could he couldn't find a reason as to why he did in fact care.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he stared up through the canopy of the tree. The moon was full tonight. As it sat high in the blue black sky it remained him of a white balloon. He wanted to pop that damned balloon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So there you have it. Please give me feedback! I welcome all kinds but don't be really mean about it! I'm currently working on the second chapter so please feed my brain with your comments. I also love getting PMs.


	2. Curious Mind

**Disclaimer**:I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by the original artist/writer, and any companies the produce their products.

**Author's Note**: Okay everyone, chapter 2 is up! I know there's not much going on in this but I promise you that it will be building up to when Hiei meets Kiyoko. I just really want the readers to know Hiei's thought process in this story so that's why I'm taking it slow. Also, I think it would be super cool of you all to rate and review! I love reviews and love hearing from you guys! And finally, one last thing, this story runs parallel to my Forget-Me-Not story, which involves Kurama and an OC. Forget-Me-Not isn't up the same point in time as this one so I'm working on getting it there. It's actually, about four months before this. So, check it out cause there's more info about Kiyoko in that story. So, sorry this was a long AN. I didn't mean for it to be. So by all means enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Curious Mind<strong>

Cicadas buzzed as he sat in his large oak tree in the middle of Tokyo Park. The sun sat high in the sky beating down on the fragile humans with its white heat as they hurried around during their lunch hour. As he stood there he watched them. They scattered along to find spots of shade to shield them from the heat of summer. This summer seemed to be brutal even though it had just started.

It had been about four days since his visit to the fox. As he sat he thought; _Kurama's gone soft._ His thoughts traveled back to the girl that was so frail looking. _If she had been a demon in her current state back in the Demon World, she would have been picked off long ago._ It puzzled him why natural selection didn't apply to this world too. _What good could a creature like her offer to society?_

Voices beneath him broke his thoughts. Three humans were making their way to sit under his tree. He grimaced as they drew closer. He could smell them. It was the smell of slow decay. That's another reason he hated these humans. Their smell was never pleasant. Even the young humans began to smell like they were rotting away as soon as they were old enough to have their own children.

Standing swiftly, he jumped quickly down from the large oak tree. With a flash he ran with his lightning speed right by the three human girls. As he ran he heard them,

"Woah! Did you see that?"

"No, what?"

"A black shadow just came down from the tree."

"Oh stop it Yuki. It's just the heat playing tricks on you."

"Yeah…maybe…"

He smirked at their unawareness to what he actually was. Unaware to the harm that he could cause them if he wasn't chained down by the people he had attached himself too. They wouldn't forgive him if he were to unleash havoc like he had before he had joined the spirit detective team. Maybe after all their human lives were spent, he would have a little fun harassing the humans. He wouldn't kill them just mess with them for a bit.

He continued to run as he sustained his thoughts. He slowed his pace a bit as he jumped up into the trees of the park. With ease and grace he ran along the branches of the trees. As he moved from tree branch to tree branch there was no movement or rustling of the branches as he made his way towards the far side of the city.

The far side of the city, he had come to learn, was run down and shabby looking. It seemed to him that the humans didn't take pride in this part of their world. Not only did they not take pride in the structures that were built here it seems that the humans who dwelled in these places were much less thought of. However, in contrast to the people in the nice kempt places in the city, these particular humans seemed to have much more common sense and awareness. They seemed to know how to survive using their instincts and guns.

He watched as they seemed to move in packs much like demons did in the Demon World. From time to time he would observe packs exchanging words and using their guns against each other. Though he admired these humans for relying on their instincts he did find that their violence was a bit unnecessary and hiding behind the guns was cowardly. Guns weren't a problem in the Demon World. Things in the Demon World were settled with fists or spirit energy so there was no need for the metal contraptions.

In a way he respected the humans that lived here. They had little material possessions and do what it takes to survive in this world. Maybe one day he would challenge these humans. He wanted to gage their worth in this world. From what he could tell they seemed to be stronger than the humans who took pride in material possessions, though he knew they would never match him in strength.

He stopped and decided to watch these humans for a bit before he actually entered into their urban territory. Quietly, his crimson eyes moved from run down building to run down building. There were many markings along the cement walls. It seemed like some type of tribal language to him. The symbols littered any flat surface that he laid eyes on.

His eyes were brought to a red car slowly coasting along a small street that led to the docks. The red tail lights of the car flashed as it came to a stop. The person in the car flashed its headlights. He watched and a black car that had been parked a little way down the street flashed its headlights back at the red car. He frowned at this. Not sure what to make of it he continued to watch.

Both cars rolled forward until they were next to each other. Carefully, he observed the windows come down on both cars. There was some exchanging of words and then another exchange. The exchange was for a package of some kind in return for a large wad of money. Snorting he laughed a single laugh.

_These humans must be joking. Why would they pay so much for such a small package…._ He continued to watch. As soon as the person in the black car had counted the money they had sped away. Following suit the red car did the same.

Smirking, he decided it was time for some fun. After all he was bored and day after day, all he did was sit watching the humans. Curiosity got the best of him. With a flash of black and white, he ran after the red car. With his demon speed it wasn't hard to catch up to the roaring motor vehicle. The car stopped at a red light and he jumped up onto the light pole that the traffic light was attached to. The car's driver didn't seem to notice him.

Wrinkling his nose a bit in a grimace, he heard the hideous noise coming from inside the car. It was loud and obnoxious. From what he could tell there was a lot of swearing and something about a woman's ass blaring out the rolled down windows of the car. It disgusted him. Maybe this group of humans wasn't better than the others after all.

The light turned green and the car started forward. Quickly, he jumped down onto the hood of the car. As soon as his feet hit the hood of the car there was the sound of creaking and bending metal. The screech of tires soon followed. Smirking, he peered through the windshield of the car. The look of the driver was one of pure horror.

Calmly he asked, "What's in the package?"

"I…I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout" the driver stammered still in shock.

"Hn. You know very well what I'm talking about," Hiei stated as he pushed his katana up out of its sheath with his thumb.

"WOAH WOAH WAOH!" the man exclaimed. "Okay okay ya can have the package. What are ya'? Some kind of detective or somethin'?

Smirking he gestured for the man to toss the package out the window. "You could say that." With a flash he scooped up the package and took off back towards the dock.

The water lapped up at the wooden poles as high tide was gradually coming in for the evening. He studied the package in his hands curious as to what could be worth so much inside. Taking his katana he cut a slit in the top. Peeling back a bit of the paper he saw the contents of the package. To say the least he was highly disappointed.

There were no precious metals or jewels, there were no weapons. From what he could tell it was just a block of what looked like dry leaves.

"Hn. This is worthless," he said as he sheathed his katana. Staring at the package he wondered what he should do with it. It was of no use to him. He raised it above his head getting ready to throw it into the ocean. Then, a thought stopped him. It did seem like a plant after all. Maybe he could bring it to the fox and he could do something with it. This would give him a reason to make conversation with Kurama again anyway. He was still bored since returning from Demon World.

Placing the package under his cloak, he headed to the other side of the city where the fox had set up shop and resided. Quickly, he ran as the humidity grew in the air. He started to sweat a little and his cloak clung to him as he ran. The heat and humidity didn't bother him. In fact, he much preferred it being a fire demon and all.

Gradually, he slowed his pace as he arrived close to the flower shop. Again he stopped on top of the building across the street and watched the front of the shop. It seemed that there were a few more hours before Kurama would close his shop like he had a few days ago. So, patiently he waited, studying the humans as they came and went in the street.

It had been about an hour and then a familiar figure hobbled up to the store front of the flower shop. It was that girl…what was her name. It didn't matter. He studied her. She was barefoot today so she stood outside for a few minutes. Slowly, she made her way to the window with the display of colorful summer flowers in it. Gracefully she propped herself up onto her tip-toes and tried to see over the display in the window. She wobbled back and forth trying to keep her balance.

Her ankles were all boney and her feet were dirty and red on the bottom. _Didn't she know that the pavement would be hot?_ He watched her quietly and gently knock on the window. Again she wobbled on her tip-toes as she tried to keep her balance. Her neck was outstretched. It was slim and pale. She then waved to someone through the window and as she did so, a smile spread across her face. No doubt she had caught the fox's attention.

She lowered herself off the balls of her feet and waited by the door. Soon, the fox poked his head out as he opened the door. He peered around the corner. He smiled as he caught sight of her. Hiei watched them carefully. It was odd that they smiled at the mere site of each other. _Had the fox taken more than just a liking to this girl? No. She wasn't his mate. There were no markings. _

Their mouths moved but for some reason he could not focus on what they were saying. He was too busy watching what they were doing. Watching how the two reacted to each other. The fox gestured inside and the girl shook her head pointing to her feet. The fox nodded with a bit of understanding. He then held up a finger to the girl to signify that he would be right back. Reaching in her pocket the girl nodded and handed him what looked like 25 yen. Taking it from her shaky hands the fox retreated inside.

He studied the girl again. She was wearing some jeans that seemed to be too big for her. They dragged on the ground and had holes in the knees. Around her waist, the jeans were held up by a simple rope. Her top was a baggy shirt that seemed to be ripped so that it fell to around the length her waist. Compared to the last time he had seen her, the clothes she was wearing were cleaner than the ones she previously had on. However, her health didn't seem better like the clothes had. She was still a small frame of a woman. Her curves…he looked up and away. He didn't want to think of the somewhat inexistent curves that she lacked because of her poor…condition.

The sound of the bells the fox had attached to his shop door jangled. He bowed slightly in apology. _Probably for taking longer than was needed_. In his hand, he held a small air-filled white balloon. He handed it to the girl and she bowed in thanks. He then pointed inside and said something. The girl shook her head and mild refusal. She put her hand up as a gesture of 'no thanks' and then pointed down towards the direction of the harbor. The fox nodded in understanding and let the girl go on her way. The red head retreated back into the shop and the girl shakily walked away.

He watched her for a few more moments before she rounded the corner just a little way down the street. Turning back he decided to just meet Kurama in his apartment. Jumping to the roof of the flower shop he quickly made his way over the rundown bakery to the fire escape that was attacked to the second story that the fox resided in. On the fire escape landing, he opened up the window and made his way inside.

Inside it was cool as the little AC unit in the next window blew cold air into the apartment. He looked around the room. It hadn't changed much since four days ago. The only differences were that there was a glass on a coaster that sat on a small end table by his couch. The other difference was that the picture of the pressed flower was on the coffee table lying flat, face up.

He studied the picture again. He recalled the fox saying it was from that girl. Letting out a huff of air, he couldn't see why the fox would be pondering over this flower, and yet here he was doing the same thing. _What kind of spell did this girl have over the fox? Why would he even bother with someone like her? Surely, his demon half didn't take a liking to her. So why did she matter to him?_

For the second time today, his thoughts were interrupted by voices coming up the stairs. By the energy signature, he could tell that the fox was accompanied by none other than Yusuke. He crossed his arms and went to the window to make it seem like he hadn't been snooping around.

The door swung open as the keys jingled in the keyhole. First through the door was the red head followed buy the raven haired spirit detective. The fox immediately looked up at Hiei and said, "Well it looks like I have a visitor." He smiled slightly as if to say hello to the fire demon.

Kurama hadn't yet moved out of the doorway so Yusuke had poked his head around the door to see Hiei. His face contorted into one with a large overbearing grin. "Why, isn't it my favorite fire demon? Mr. Short, Dark, and Gloomy. How've you been?"

He wanted to punch that smug grin right off of his face but he himself couldn't help but slightly smile. He didn't say anything back.

As Kurama hung up his work apron by the door, the phone rang. "Excuse me will you? I'm expecting a phone call from my mother. If you would like to take a seat Yusuke please do. I'll throw on a pot of tea once I'm done."

Yusuke laughed. "No need to be so polite Kurama. I was going to make myself at home whether you offered or not."

The red head smiled and retreated to the kitchen where he picked up the phone. "Hello…."

Slowly the former spirit detective made his way towards the couch and took a seat. "Sooooo…" he started, looking away towards the wall. "How are you Hiei?" He scratched the side of his nose.

It was awkward. He hadn't seen Yusuke in five years. Maybe it wasn't awkward…maybe it was more of a guilty feeling. For those five years, four of them he had been in the Demon World with Mukuro. While away, he had heard that Yusuke and his human girlfriend had had a wedding; whatever that was. In a way he felt guilty that he had missed it and for being back for about a year and not once did he stop by to just check in.

He studied the spirit detective for a moment. He had grown older and more mature looking. However, he could still sense his fighter's spirit still as brilliant as ever.

Not answering the question, he stated, "So, I hear you're having children. Congratulations." That didn't come out right. He had meant for it to sound even just a little happy, yet it came out as if it was resentment. Again he was having trouble accepting the fact that the spirit detective was moving on with his life in a steady stream of boredom.

Yusuke stared at him for a moment and frowned his brow. "Um, yeah. Thanks" was all he could say. There was a long silence as they heard the whistle of the tea kettle.

"So, we should plan to go up to Genkai's place to spar. It's been a while since I've fought and I think I just might be rusty." It was a pitiful attempt to rid the room of an awkward moment.

Smirking Hiei stated, "Well then, I'll try to remember to take it easy on you."

Yusuke's grin returned to his face.

Kurama entered the room with three cups of tea. He placed them all on coasters on the coffee table. Yusuke picked up his mug and took a sip. As quick as he had picked it up he put it right back down. He sucked in a large amount of the cool apartment air. Kurama chuckled. Hiei just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Yusuke, I do believe that the tea is hot. I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner." Kurama said as he sighed to keep himself from laughing farther.

"I know that Kurama. You know…sometimes….and by sometimes I mean often, your infinite wisdom gets a bit old…" the spirit detective said narrowing his eyes at the fox demon.

Kurama stared at the raven haired man in disbelief and then he let out a loud laugh. Yusuke followed suit. It seems that the two had grown closer while he was gone. Could it have been possible for him to have grow closer to the two if he had stayed?

The two continued conversation about mundane things that he chose not to indulge himself in. He stood at the window watching their reflections as he simultaneously watched the sun turn the sky to a deadly orange. The chattering slowed down and he turned to look at them.

They both looked up at him. Yusuke broke the silence. "So, how's Mukuro?" he asked.

Immediately, Hiei clenched his jaw and turned his face to look back out the window. "Fine." Was all he replied.

He could see Yusuke make a face like 'woops. Shouldn't have went there'. Under his breath he heard the spirit detective mutter the word "tender".

He was now frustrated again. Every time he came over the fox's house he became agitated. He wanted to leave so he simply did so. He opened the window and jumped down into the streets.

As he ran he recalled his time in the Demon World and with Mukuro. They had gotten together after she had healed him. He was grateful for her help, but she was never grateful for his. He thought he had fallen for her when all it really was, was a feeling of gratitude. He felt as though he had to repay her for taking care of him.

In the end, it had all been a fruitless endeavor. He wanted to protect her but she didn't need protecting. He wanted to be her mate but she didn't want to be his. Yes, they had some wonderful heated nights together, but she never really wanted to be marked and claimed has his. He didn't hate her for not wanting to be his mate. It would mean he would have to protect her, but she was an independent woman.

In a way, he respected her and resented her for it. He thought he had found someone to be his mate but again, he found himself as a misfit. Even now, while his friends grew closer while he was in Demon World, he had become even more of a misfit here.

Why was everybody else entitled to happiness? It didn't matter. Happiness in such silly things such as friends and lovers was for humans anyway. He was a demon. He just needed to be free, to do as he wanted and that would make him happy.

He found himself running in the direction of the harbor and stopped as soon as he reached the end of one of the docks. Taking out the package he had intended to give the fox, he tossed it over the edge and it sank to the bottom of the salty liquid. All that was left were a few loose leaves that floated on the choppy surface of the ocean.

As he stared down at them he saw a white balloon pass his line of vision. He looked up into the wind and watched as the frail girl walked towards the darkness of night. He then looked in the opposite direction as the sun set low in the sky. He had heard that most humans walked off into the sunset, but here was this girl, in her ghostly form walking away from it.

A large gust blew as he looked back at her. The wind carried with it the scent of decay and pine.


End file.
